


Three is Company

by Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Spitroasting, Thorki Secret Santa 2020, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX/pseuds/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX
Summary: Loki may be pregnant, but he's still down for a Good time™ with Thor and Fandral
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Fandral/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Three is Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/gifts).



> This is for @horns4loki, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! <3

Loki stood on one of the balconies bordering the Great Hall, enjoying the fresh, clean air that he was realizing he had desperately missed during the past few months of hiding away in Thor’s chambers.

Really, he had only come out because Thor had left earlier today for a business meeting with some representatives from Vanaheim; something about a trade deal, if he recalled, which, honestly, he knew he should have been there as well, with Thor, as such conversations would likely go over his brother’s head. He’d been lonely as the hours passed, and figured that he could kill two birds with one stone by getting a change of scenery while waiting for Thor to emerge out of the throne room.

At the same time, he wasn’t feeling particularly  _ social, _ either (especially since nearly every palace servant he’d seen today had not failed to ask him ‘how are you doing, my lord?’ with a shocked expression on their face, as though they had assumed he had disappeared for good during his months of reclusion), though he hadn’t managed to escape company altogether.

Fandral, though, wasn’t  _ bad  _ company. At least—not at the moment, anyways. The blond could get rather annoying at times, but still, there were things to like about him.

He didn’t miss the way he was eying him, though. The swordsman  _ spoke  _ respectively enough, but his lusty gaze gave him entirely away.

Loki didn’t mind. In fact he rather liked it; he hadn’t felt terribly attractive since these past few months of his pregnancy, despite Thor’s constant reassurances, and it was only very recently that he and Thor had been intimate again.

He was chuckling as Fandral spoke to him of rather tasteless gossip when he saw Thor emerge into the hall, looking regal in formal wear. Loki waved to get his attention, and when Thor looked up he looked rather surprised to see him, and wasted no time in coming over.

“ How did it go?” Loki asked as Thor trapped him in an embrace, melting slightly as he felt his strong arms around him.

“ It was terribly dull,” Thor murmured back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  _ Oaf. “ _ But I think it went fine.” He pulled away, giving Loki a quick glance over, before his blue eyes flicked back up to his face.

“ What about you? Were you alright without me?” Thor asked, his voice laced with concern. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was touched, really, that Thor cared so much about him. He’d barely left his side ever since he told him he was with child, and, well, Loki couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the closeness they shared.

“ I managed,” Loki smiled, reaching up to wipe a stray blond hair out of Thor’s face.

“ He wasn’t too lonely with me for company, my friend,” Fandral spoke up from where he was leaning against the balcony’s railing. Thor looked up, noticing him for the first time. While most people had the common decency to pretend to not see what was happening when couples had an intimate moment, Fandral obviously didn’t care for that. He hadn’t been  _ staring,  _ per say, but, as Loki looked over his shoulder at him, it was clear that he liked what he saw.

It was alright, though. It was only Fandral, after all, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been in both of their beds before.

“ Was he bothering you, Loki?” Thor asked jokingly.

“ Only a little,” Loki smirked, shooting a mischievous glance at Fandral, who laid a hand on his chest in mock-offense, “ _ Well—!” _

Thor shook his head, and then looked back at Loki, “I was thinking that perhaps, if you’re feeling up to it, we could go to the Hall for dinner? We’re having a big feast since the Vanaheimians are here.”

Loki paused. He could eat, but he wasn’t  _ starving...  _ and then there came the prospect of other people being there, and having to deal with them...

“ Or we could just eat at home, later, if you’re not hungry now,” Thor added hastily, likely because he saw his face fall.

Loki shook his head, “That sounds perfect,” He lied. He hadn’t been to the hall for dinner in forever. Going with Thor was the least he could do.

“ I don’t know, Thor,” Fandral said, approaching them. “He’s got an appetite—though not for food, I think.”

Thor blinked, taking him a second to register what Fandral meant, while Loki felt his face heat up, and he elbowed Fandral, who laughed.

“ _ You  _ certainly do,” Loki said with a grin.

“ Well, that goes without saying, brother; you know how he is,” Thor agreed, but his eyes trailed over Fandral, in such a way that Loki wasn’t sure if it was out of annoyance or attraction. Possibly both.

If Fandral noticed, he didn’t seem to care. Enough things had happened in the past between the three of them that the fact that Fandral was flirting wasn’t odd. The swordsman had, however, had the common sense to stay away from their bedroom ever since the announcement of Loki’s pregnancy went out. He stopped by here and there for chats, of course, but never pushed or even alluded he wanted to have them. For a while, Loki thought perhaps he had lost interest in the both of them and moved on.

But clearly that was not the case, as he walked briskly alongside them, uninvited, as they started making their way back to their quarters. They were taking a quieter route, which Loki was grateful for, and he clung to Thor as they walked.

Presently, Thor looked over his shoulder, “Have you not someone to bed, my friend?” He asked in amusement. “You’re following us like a lost dog.”

Loki grinned, “Oh, let him follow, Thor; I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“ Rude.” Fandral rolled his eyes, “But yes, Thor. Two someones, infact. If they’ll have me, that is.”

“ Hmm,” Thor murmured, not agreeing or disagreeing, though Loki raised an eyebrow. Now that Fandral was putting the offer on the table, making himself available, he couldn't help but be intrigued. He wasn’t sure if Thor felt the same, though, so he said nothing.

They finally made it back to their quarters, and Loki nearly sighed with relief, going over to the living room and seating himself on a loveseat beside the hearth, finding himself rather weary from the walk. Thor followed him, sitting next to him.

Fandral immediately went into the kitchen, which neither of them questioned.

Thor reached over, gently resting a hand on the small bump of Loki’s stomach, who clasped his hand over his, smiling slightly. Neither of them had felt the baby move yet, but Loki wasn’t worried; the healers told him that was normal, he was only just out of the early stages, after all.

Loki felt safe, with Thor here, and found himself leaning against him, wanting closeness.

“ Are you feeling okay?” Thor asked gently.

Loki nodded, “Yes... just a bit tired, is all,”

“ Do you want to lay down?” Thor pressed. “You know, we don’t have to go to the feast, brother—”

“— No, we can go, I’m fine, really.” Loki protested. He looked up at the other, leaning up to press a light kiss to his neck, an arm wrapping around Thor’s broad shoulder.

Thor responded to that by gripping him gently by the waist, his head dipping down and his lips brushing up against his. Loki met him halfway; moving forward to deepen the kiss, feeling his eyes flutter shut. He realized that he needed more, but Thor ended up breaking the kiss, drawing back away from him, his cheeks heated and a wry grin stretching over his face. Loki gave in, leaning against his shoulder to hide his own blush.

Fandral walked out of the kitchen, gnawing away at an apple, something likely inappropriate on his tongue as he came into the living room, though he paused when he saw the two.

“ Are you two alright?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly.

“ We’re fine. Thor’s just hungry,” Loki smirked, hoisting himself up. Thor made a noise of dissent; “ _ Loki.” _

Fandral hesitated, but when it became clear that he wasn’t getting in the middle of a moment, he happily joined them, seating himself on the couch across them.

“ I’ve got to change for the feast,” Thor said presently, looking down at his formal wear.

Fandral waved a hand, “Please. Don’t keep us waiting.”

“— Unless you’d prefer to spend some time here? It’s not as though it won’t go all night.” Thor added, a bit sly, as he looked at Loki, who knew what that look meant. He grinned, “I’d like that.”

“ Spend some time...” Fandral repeated, pretending to mull over the words. “Yes. That sounds perfect. Loki—get the books, perhaps we’ll do some light reading; Thor  _ loves  _ reading,”

“ I think there’s something wrong with this dog, Loki,” Thor said, “He talks too much.”

“ Mmm,” Loki hummed in agreement. “Perhaps there’s something better he can do with his mouth.”

“ Very  _ subtle,  _ Loki,” Fandral said, crossing his arms as Thor laughed. “You know quite well that I am perfectly capable with my mouth.”

That was bait, obviously, but Loki went for it.

“ _ Was  _ he?” Loki turned to Thor in mock puzzlement. “I don’t quite remember.”

“ Perhaps I should refresh your memory, my  _ liege, _ ” Fandral said dryly, acting as though he wasn’t amused and pretending to be offended instead.

“ _ Perhaps _ ,” Thor agreed, looking ready to follow up on that, when he paused, instead turning to Loki. “Brother... can I have a word with you?”

“ Yes,” Loki replied, looking at the other expectantly, not quite understanding what he meant until the word was out of his mouth.

“ I mean alone.” Thor said, with a look towards Fandral.

Fandral sat up, “Should I cover up my ears, then?” He asked, but he was jesting, as he, in all fairness, got up off the couch, giving them space to speak.

Loki already knew what Thor was going to ask, and so as to not be too reprimanding when he spoke, he took his hand, “If you’re asking me if I’m ‘ _ feeling up to it _ ’ as you so often lovingly put,” He said, “Then yes, brother, I want you.”

Thor flushed, “You do?”

Oh, Thor. So sweet. So delightfully as innocent as a virgin despite the fact that he was most certainly not.

“ Of course I do, you oaf.” Loki murmured, hooking a leg over his thigh and leaning closer to his warmth, and feeling a delicious chill race up his spine as Thor gripped him gently by the hips.

Thor pressed his lips against his, and there was something raw, something desperate in the act, when he stopped, pulling away far too quickly.

“— And Fandral? You’re okay with him being here?” Thor pressed, keeping his voice low.

“ Oh, yes; unless you're not?” Loki returned, grinding down on the other’s thigh and sighing. He was getting impatient; feeling rather needy now that sex was on the table.

“ I can hear you, you know,” Fandral said from the other side of the room, where he was pretending to examine a vase.

“ Mmm, I suppose he can stay,” Thor said, shooting a goading look at his friend. Loki shifted, delicately turning around so that his back was pressed against Thor’s chest, positioning himself so that he was directly on top of his hardening cock.

Fandral was watching them now, and Loki raised a hand to beckon him closer, before freezing as Thor reached up underneath his tunic, his touch light and searching; playing with him almost, in a gentle way, which was a sort of torture for Loki.

“ I’d nearly forgotten how cute you are together,” Fandral chuckled as he came close enough to hook a finger underneath Loki’s chin, tilting his head up a bit.

Loki just grinned a bit as blush spread on his face, and then wrested his head away from Fandral as Thor bucked his hips just slightly upwards; a small pulse of pleasure seizing his body as he brushed against him.

“ It’d—ah—be a lot cuter if perhaps you would join us,” Loki said, keeping his voice quiet for fear of quivering when he spoke. He was still at the half-way point of arousal, and as such, still had some dignity yet to keep, especially in front of a third party.

Thor’s hand wandered down, resting over his crotch, groping him just slightly through his pants and giving way to the fact that he was half-hard. Loki whimpered, thrusting himself back onto Thor.

Fandral seated himself down beside them, and Loki shivered when he felt his hand run through his hair. He decided that it wouldn’t do to be teased by both of them; it was sure to drive him crazy, and so he leaned forward, grasping the swordsman by the collar and yanking him in towards him, their lips finding each other with a rather desperate intensity.

He’d nearly forgotten how kissing the other man felt. It was different than kissing Thor, but it wasn’t bad in any respect.

Loki only pulled away when Thor undid the front of his trousers, stifling back any noises as his hand brushed against his cock, only to moan when he felt Thor’s lips against his neck.

Fandral slid off the couch, getting down on his knees in front of them, as Thor pushed his trousers down further, leaving his holes ready to be taken. Loki felt his cheeks burning, and he straddled Thor’s lap tighter, positioning himself more comfortably. 

He gasped a little when Fandral gripped the base of his cock, gently starting to stroke upwards before leaning in, running his tongue up the length of his shaft, until he reached the tip, where he locked his lips around it.

Loki shuddered and moaned, getting a grip on Fandral’s hair, holding him in place while he grinded up against Thor’s erection.

He was relieved momentarily when Thor moved him up a little, forcing his cock further into Fandral’s mouth in the process, as he undid his belt, and the next thing he knew was a cock pressing against his entrance.

“ _ Please... _ ” He murmured, needing more, starting to push back against Thor, feeling the tip of his cock stretch him as he did so. Thor thrusted upwards into him, his cock slowly sliding further inside him as he did so. Loki moaned, clenching around the fullness, leaning back against Thor, enjoying the blissful sensation while simultaneously finding himself rather insatiable. He tugged at Fandral’s hair, imploring him, who obediently took another inch of his cock, gently sucking, but still going slow enough to keep Loki on the edge.

Thor bottomed out inside him after a moment, grinding up against his walls. Loki felt his eyes roll up, and he clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle a cry of pleasure.

To his annoyance, Fandral ended up pulling off of his cock, pulling back further away when Loki thrust his hips forward, wanting more simulation. Fandral just chuckled quietly as though he found this amusing.

Loki rutted desperately back against Thor, before moving forward, pulling an inch or so off Thor’s cock, before slamming back, filling himself once again. He  _ wouldn’t  _ be teased if he could help it. He drew forward again, this time faster; fucking himself on Thor’s cock rather than waiting for him to fuck him.

Thor laid his hands on his waist, guiding him, before tilting his head forward to whisper in his ear; “Someone’s needy today,”

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a moan as Thor bucked his hips forward and into him.

He slowed only when Fandral drew in again, taking his cock in his mouth, though he tilted himself forward after that; shoving half his length down the blond’s throat, causing him to gag. But rather than pulling out, Fandral went further, bobbing his head up and down his cock in time with his thrusts.

Loki enjoyed the stimulation immensely; every push back filling up every inch of his hole, and every thrust forward forcing more of his cock down Fandral’s throat.

Thor pushed Loki forward, his grip on him tightening just slightly, as he started to pound into him.

Loki whimpered; he felt so close, but it was too soon, surely. Neither of them were anywhere near as close as he was.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ He moaned out, his head dipping and his teeth gritting together as he shut his eyes, starting to lose himself, but Thor brought him back out of it, as he chuckled breathlessly in his ear; “Going to come soon, brother?” He teased, “But we’ve only just begun.”

Loki couldn’t help it, and Thor’s words certainly weren’t helping; the mere sound of his voice sending chills everywhere, “S-slow down then,” He said breathlessly. “I can’t—”

A wave of intense pleasure hit him as Thor thrusted up against a sweet spot; white lined the field of his vision as he shouted out, his body seizing, but he managed to force down an orgasm in his haze, keeping it away for the moment.

Loki succeeded with that mostly thanks to Fandral, who had sense enough not to stimulate him during those few powerful thrusts of Thor’s; instead pulling off his cock again.

When Loki managed to get a hold of himself, he was dismayed at the lack of attention; “Don’t stop,” He found himself unable to stop from demanding.

To his frustration, Fandral didn’t seem to be in any hurry to oblige him. Loki noticed that Fandral’s cock was out in the midst of his haze of pleasure, and that he was stroking himself to the sight of them.

Loki whimpered and gasped as the thrusts inside him grew rougher, and he felt himself feeling like he was going to come again.

“ Mmm—Thor—” He whined.

Fandral moved in, again taking Loki’s cock in his mouth, but doing less work, relying instead on Thor’s thrusts to send it further down his throat.

It was just enough to send Loki teetering to the edge, but not enough to send him over.

“ Please,” He panted out, half delirious at this point, “Please—I need to come,”

Perhaps it was another few pounds against a sensitive spot inside him, or the sound of the low rumbles of pleasure that passed from Thor’s lips with every thrust, or Fandral beginning to deepthroat him, or a combination of it all, but the next thing he knew was his body seizing almost painfully, and then he came; waves of pleasure rolling through his body, raining down on him, leaving him nearly paralyzed with the sensations, and still Thor fucked him, pressing his own cock impossibly further down Fandral’s throat, where his seed streamed.

Loki rode out his high, and in a few moments, Thor had come too; pressing close against Loki, his body tense and his grip tight as his cock throbbed inside him.

They were still, and Loki panted, shutting his eyes for a moment, revelling in the now-calming feelings.

Fandral, once he had swallowed down Loki’s come, pulled off of him, tilting back from where he had knelt as he caught his breath.

Loki murmured a wordless dissent as Thor, pulling out of him, leaving him empty, and he clenched around nothing as he curled back on the couch, feeling come start to leak out of him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Thor leaned in, catching him in a rather breathless kiss. Loki wound his arms up over the other’s shoulders, pulling him in.

The couch dipped a little when Fandral seated himself beside Loki, though his eyes—Loki noticed, as he pulled away from Thor—were on Thor. Dimly, he perceived the unfairness; and if he were in Fandral’s position, he would be aggravated to be the only who hadn’t come.

If Fandral took it the wrong way, though, he didn’t show it as he carded his fingers rather affectionately through Loki’s hair. His cock, still released, was untouched at the moment. 

Behind him, Thor shifted, getting up off the couch and moving so that he was sitting next to Fandral, who kept his gaze trained on him.

“ Bored, my friend?” Thor asked.

“ Oh, no, it’s never boring with you two,” Fandral grinned, “And you know my patience rarely wanes, unlike  _ some  _ people,” He added with a rather pointed look at Loki.

Loki scoffed, “Says the man who followed us home.”

“ You’re kicking me out before I’ve had mine, darling?” Fandral asked innocently.

“ Keep it up and I might,” Loki teased, leaning in to kiss his cheek, his hand reaching down and wrapping around his cock, keeping a firm grip as he started to stroke him off.

“ Now, that would be most inconsiderate, brother,” Thor chided, reaching over to undo the first button on Fandral’s shirt, “After he choked on your cock, no less.”

“ Please, Thor, you know I consider that a privilege more than anything else,” Fandral cut in. Thor just laughed as he continued to work on getting the front of his shirt open.

Loki lowered himself down to Fandral’s cock, wrapping his lips delicately around the tip and swirling his tongue over it.

Fandral sighed, and at that moment, grasped Thor by the chin and drew him up, their lips pressing almost violently into each other.

Loki watched from where he was, his face heating up. He shuddered a bit when a hand snaked around the back of his head, holding him in place, but Fandral was gentle enough, and so he dipped his head lower, taking more of his cock in his mouth, going slow.

A glance upwards told him his brother had pinned Fandral back against the couch; one hand pressed against his chest, getting physical as he leaned in for another kiss. Fandral had gripped Thor by the shirt, almost trying to pull him in more.

Loki bent forward, taking his cock halfway down his throat and beginning to thrust in and out. The sight of the two—what he could see of it from where he was, anyway—had Loki beginning to feel needy again. He wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself whilst sucking Fandral off.

It didn’t last long, though. He  _ could  _ come from this position, and Fandral definetly could as well, but he wanted more, and could garner a guess that he would be up to fuck him properly.

He slid off Fandral’s cock, coming back up. Fandral whimpered a bit at that, his face already flushed with arousal and his composure failing.

Thor was on his side, pressing rough kisses along his neck, biting down hard enough to leave marks.

Loki wanted some of that as well, though, and he grabbed Thor’s arm almost impatiently. His brother pulled away from Fandral, instead leaning over to kiss him this time, his teeth grazing his lips ever so slightly. When he pulled away, Loki nearly fell back with him, so out of breath he was.

He looked back to Fandral, who was eying him lustfully at this point. It was clear he couldn’t take much more teasing from them. He leaned over, gingerly brushing a hand through his messy blonde locks.

“ Do you want to take me?” He asked, “Or were you hoping that Thor would take  _ you _ instead?”

Fandral laughed, “I was planning on walking tomorrow, I’m afraid, no offense to you, Thor,” He glanced at the other man, before looking back to Loki, “But yes, I want you. Unless you’d prefer to keep me on the edge...?”

Loki responded by kissing the other lightly, and then turning, getting on his hands and knees; his entrance on display.

Thor came around to the other side of the couch in front of him, gently tilting his head up. He felt Fandral shift into position behind him, and he tensed with anticipation.

Loki let out a barely-stifled moan as Fandral finally pushed into him, stretching him once again. His fingers clawed into the surface of the couch, his eyes fluttering shut.

“ Fuck,” Fandral murmured from above him, thrusting further in, going slow, but Loki could tell he was making an effort to restrain himself.

Fandral bottomed out a moment later, pressing up against him and remaining still for a moment. Loki gritted his teeth, lifting himself up slightly.

“ Think you can take the both of us, brother?” Thor asked teasingly, his large cock gripped in his hand as he slowly stroked himself to the sight. Loki started to open his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Fandral chose to pull nearly all the way out of him, only to start to push back in, and all that came out was a moan and a nod from Loki.

Thor leaned his hips forward, guiding his cock into Loki’s mouth.

A muffled groan slipped out of Loki; he felt full and incredibly aroused at being fucked by the two of them. He sucked on Thor’s cock as Fandral set to pounding inside him, slowly at first; pulling out to just the tip and then pushing in as far as he could possibly go and then some; grinding against him, before repeating.

Every thrust sent him a little further onto Thor’s cock, and Thor himself was going slow as well, though Loki almost wanted them both to go harder and rougher with him.

Thor pulled out, letting him breathe properly, and Loki took it; the full volume of his noises of pleasure being revealed in the process.

“ Fan...” He choked out, “ _ Harder,” _

Fandral murmured something back, but Loki couldn’t quite make it out. In any case, he got the memo at least, because the next thing Loki knew was being shoved forward by a particularly powerful thrust.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Loki moaned, arching up straighter, his eyes returning to Thor, who slid his cock back into his mouth. Thor started to fuck his mouth; slow enough that it wasn’t too hard to breathe, and not hard enough that it was painful, but being fucked from one end to the other was enough to make Loki’s vision go white around the edges, feeling as though he were drowning in the sensations.

It eventually became too much, and, though he tried to fight it, an orgasm hit him like a wave, again melting him and turning him into a spasming mess. He shut his eyes, riding out the pleasure as the other two continued to fuck him.

Fandral came next, burrowing inside him to a hilt and filling him up with seed, and shortly after that, Thor did as well; shooting his release in Loki’s mouth, and he swallowed it down as best as he could in his state.

Thor slid his cock out of Loki with an obscene ‘ _ pop.’  _ And Fandral pulled out after another second or so, leaving Loki empty after being so full. Loki stayed where he was, fighting to catch his breath and compose himself. Not that it mattered, really; try as he might he found he was still shaking and clenching around nothing.

For a long moment, all that could be heard was them panting as they caught their breath. Then;

“ I’m afraid we may have ruined the couch,” Fandral said presently.

The statement was so utterly ridiculous and off-mood that Loki choked out a laugh, sitting up, moving so that he was leaning against Thor, who wrapped an arm around him affectionately.

“ Was that too rough for you, Loki?” Thor asked.

“ No!” Loki said, shaking his head. “No. That was perfect.”

Thor responded by kissing the top of his head. Then he glanced at the clock.

Oh right; the feast. In the midst of it all, Loki had unsurprisingly forgotten about that.

Fandral noticed his gaze, and grinned. “Perhaps if we hurry, we can still catch dinner.” He said, reaching for his clothes. “Unless you’d both rather have some more dessert first.”

Loki ignored him, instead pressing a kiss to Thor’s cheek. “Dinner, first.” He said decidedly, keeping his eyes on his brother, who grinned.

Fandral hastily put on his shirt, getting up off the couch in search of his coat.

Thor curled closer to Loki, his hand going down to his belly, seeming in no rush to leave, and honestly, Loki wasn’t either, still high on post-orgasmic bliss. “I love you, Loki.” He murmured into his ear.

“ I love you too, brother,” Loki replied softly, smiling over at Thor, who leaned in, gently brushing his lips against his.

Before either of them could deepen the kiss, though, there was a twinge of movement inside Loki. It was small; quick enough that it could be missed, but it was there.

Thor pulled back quickly, his eyes wide, and Loki blushed, clasping his hand over Thor’s.

“ Was that...?” Thor whispered.

Loki couldn’t quite find his voice, and so he just nodded. Thor’s own cheeks lit up in a warm red, and he gently caressed Loki’s belly, almost searching for more movement, before he leaned in, and kissed him properly this time, and Loki melted into him.


End file.
